Love's Power
by Sirius Sarah
Summary: First fanfic, this is Harry's sixth year. He finds romance, a good DADA teacher(s), and a strain on his relationship with Professor Dumbledore (in the beginning at least). PG13 just in case HG RH LN LT
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Emense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. I've read about a million of them so I apologize if I use your ideas because I've read so many of them that all jumble together after a while. Thanks for reading and I love reviews

**Warning:** I you haven't read the other HP books then I suggest you close this window, turn off your computer, go to the store and buy the books, then sit down and read them! When your finished with that, then you may read this, but please, not before then, it's just not right. SO GET READING!

Harry Potter awoke with a start and lay on his bed deep in thought. He needed to stop having this dream, but he didn't know if that was possible. He didn't know why he continuously had the same dream night after night, but what ever the reason was, it was there. Frustrated Harry kicked his bed post but immediately wished he hadn't as the pain shot up his leg.

Harry's reoccurring dream had nothing to do with visions of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. In this dream Harry was rushing down a corridor at Hogwarts, not trying to outrun Mrs. Norris or Filch or any of the teachers but to meet someone. As his dream self was running down the corridor he felt a sense of urgency to get to where ever it was he was going. He new he was late and that she was going to be very upset (As to who this she is, he wasn't quite sure). He slowed down as neared McGonagall's office, but instead of entering the office, he walked to the painting directly across from it and said "Ginny." To his surprise the painting swung open and revealed Ginny Weasley sitting at a desk surrounded by what appeared to be a wide array of books, defense objects, and potions ingredients. As Harry entered the room, Ginny appeared to radiate anger. She stood up to say something to him, but the dream shifted to a graveyard. It wasn't like the one the night of the Third Task, it was more inviting and oddly welcoming. Harry looked at the headstone in front of him and saw written in the stone were the words, "Harry James Potter, Loving Husband, Died Protecting Those He Loved."

This was the fourth night in a week he had seen his own headstone in the graveyard and he'd had it. _How come I keep having the same damn dream?_ He thought to himself_. I need to talk to someone. I can't close up like last year, I don't think Ron and Hermione can handle it. Nor can anyone who will have to be around me next year. But, the problem is, who do I talk to? I don't think Ron and Hermione are good choices because I know what their reactions will be and I can't handle that yet. But, What about Ginny, I mean she must be in my dreams for a reason. But I don't think Ginny can get here on her own, so she needs and adult to bring her. What about Professor Lupin?_

Harry got out of bed, wincing slightly at the weight on his injured foot. He hastily scribbled a note to Professor Lupin, but instead of sending with Hedwig, he knew of a faster way to get it to Lupin and Ginny, send it with a person in direct access to them: Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry knew that Tonks was on duty tonight guarding him and Mad-Eye would be there in the morning. It had been like that for past few weeks. Most everyone assumed he was holed up in room brooding and grieving for Sirius while Dumbledore thought he was contemplating the prophecy. What they didn't know, was that he was reading up on his classes and studying, trying to find out what he could about combat, duels, and prolonging life. While taking breaks during his studying he was watching the people who were watching him and it didn't take him very long to discover their schedule.

Harry glanced out the window and saw the bushes rustling. He knew immediately where Tonks was hiding as there was no wind, so there could only be so many reasons the bushes would rustle. Harry grabbed Lupin's note and headed down the stairs, as silently as possible. He opened the back door and walked into the backyard, heading for the bush he saw rustling from his window. As he approached, the bush began to sway and soon Tonks stood in front of him.

"Harry, how did you know I was here? What are you doing up this late?" Tonks asked with a very worried expression on her face.

"Nice to finally see you Tonks. I need to you to give this to Lupin before Mad-Eye's watch tomorrow, it is very important. It's not like a vision or something, but it will become a matter of life or death eventually. I also need to you to tell him the girl in the letter is Ginny Weasley, he'll understand. Please tell him to hurry."

**A/N:** I know this chapter isn't very long. I had orginally combined the first two, but that seemed too long. I promise to make an effort at elongating the chapters from now on. I hoped you like the beginning, yes I know it's just the beginning and there's lots of room for improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Emense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does

"Nice to finally see you Tonks. I need to you to give this to Lupin before Mad-Eye's watch tomorrow, it is very important. It's not like a vision or something, but it will become a matter of life or death eventually. I also need to you to tell him the girl in the letter is Ginny Weasley, he'll understand. Please tell him to hurry."

Harry began walking back toward the house, but was stopped by an angry Tonks in front of him.

"Harry! Don't you dare walk away from me. You cannot tell me something will be a matter of life and death and then not tell me what that something is. Are you insane!" Tonks hissed, her voice steadily rising.

"Tonks, I don't have time to explain, I need to get back inside and you need to deliver that letter. Please don't try and open it, Lupin will know and then I will." Harry fibbed. Then he got an idea. "I'm not stupid and I'm fed up with many things. Let me tell you this, if Lupin and Ginny are not here tomorrow, I will no longer be here and thus no loner be under anyone's watch or protection, so take your pick which one you want. Or, better yet, if you want to hear what I have to say too, then take me to Lupin and Ginny right now with all my things without contacting Dumbledore. I don't really care what or which you do, but please make your choice before I leave tomorrow," Harry hissed back in return, walking around Tonks and once again attempting to re-enter the house.

"Harry, come here and I will take you headquarters," Tonks said slowly.

"Oh no, you take me to headquarters once, and you take all of me, with all of my stuff," Harry said looking at her very seriously.

"Fine Harry, run up and get your stuff, I'll notify the correct people," Tonks said with a small smile.

"No, you come up with me and we leave together, no notify Dumbledore or letting him know, we go now or not at all," Harry said firmly.

"I don't know . . . that's like totally against my orders, but I can't leave you here alone either. Damn! I have an emergency portkey, so come on," Tonks started walking toward with Harry in tow, very happy that his bargaining had worked in his favor.

Although Harry hadn't planned on leaving the Dursleys so early or in this manner, he couldn't say that leaving was unappreciated. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he walked over to his desk, placed the book and parchment on it in his trunk and closed it.

"OK, I'm ready," he said looking expectantly at Tonks.

"How did you pack so quickly? Didn't you ever unpack?" Tonks asked in amazement.

"Nope, never unpacked and never planned on it, let's go," Harry replied impatiently.

Tonks held out a necklace and grabbed hold of Harry's trunk, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and the necklace. In moments Harry felt the familiar tug of the portkey and landed in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Tonks?" Lupin looked between the two questioningly as the other occupants in the room looked on disbelieving.

"Hi Lupin, it's great to see you too. Tonks was kind enough to bring me here, because I need to talk to you, her, and Ginny," Harry looking only at Professor Lupin.

"Harry, we need to contact Dumbledore at once, you aren't suppose to be here yet, or even at all. Tonks disobeyed a direct order from Professor-" Mrs. Weasley began desperately.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began forcing down his anger that had risen at the Headmaster's name, "I know that. I asked Tonks to bring me here. What I need to speak with Professor Lupin, Ginny, and Tonks about is going to become a matter of life and death and I really don't feel like discussing with Dumbledore at the moment. Seeing as he has known about this for as long as I've been alive and I only found out a mere few weeks ago," Harry said with a distinct bitterness in his voice. "By the way, why is everyone up, it's like . . . 5 in the morning? I figured I'd have to wake up Ginny and Lupin."

"We were discussing something about the Order Harry, and Ginny is-" Mr. Weasley started.

"- Right here." Ginny emerged from the kitchen doorway looking directly at Harry. "I saw it tonight too."

Harry was shocked. Was Ginny talking about the dream? How could they have shared a dream like that, especially one so vivid and real to him?

"I think we need to go upstairs now, all four of us," Lupin said taking in Harry's change from Ginny's proclamation.

The four headed upstairs and into Lupin's room. They gathered around the foot of the bed while Lupin made Harry some hot chocolate and then offered everyone else some. Only Ginny accepted.

"Harry, I believe you have a bit of explaining to do." It was not a statement but a command from a very pissed off Tonks.

"Look, I'm sorry I put you on the spot, but I couldn't do it anymore. Let me explain and then perhaps you'll understand." Harry continued on to explain what happened in Dumbledore's office after the Ministry and the prophecy. When he was finished there was stunned silence in the room.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. The amount of times I've asked for that information and the amount of ways Dumbledore has of avoiding it. I can't believe . . . ." Lupin broke off.

"I knew."

All eyes were on Ginny. "What do you mean you knew Ginny?" Harry asked warily.

"I . . . I . . . I've had the same dreams as you all summer. From the reenactment of the Ministry battle to Dumbledore's office to tonight's. All summer they've been yours. I mean, I wasn't really sure that they were until you showed up here tonight, but when you did, it all made perfect sense to me," Ginny said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Lupin looked between the two teens with an amused, pondering stare. "What was the dream about tonight?" he asked.

Harry explained it. When he got to the part about the graveyard, Harry felt a comforting hand on his. He looked over at Ginny and continued. When he was finished, Lupin was pale and Tonks was in shock.

"This is a lot to take in tonight. I can't believe he's lied to us for so long. I can't believe you two are linked. Harry," Lupin said staring right into Harry's eyes. The stare was so intense Harry felt Lupin could see right through him. "You need to know that what you saw in your dream will not happen, I will not _let_ it happen." His voice was so firm that Harry couldn't help but believe him and gave him a slight nod in return.

"Now, about this link between-" Tonks stopped mid-sentence as there was an angry cry and pounding on the stairs.

"Damn, I think Dumbledore just showed up for this morning's meeting," Lupin said bracing himself for the angered old man who would be greeting the four momentarily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Emense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

"Damn, Dumbledore showed up for this morning's meeting," Lupin said bracing himself for the angered old man who would be greeting the four momentarily.

Harry cringed when he heard the angry cry and knew his trouble in this situation had been multiplied by 10. He knew he was in serious trouble for bargaining with Tonks by the look on her face and Lupin's face. He knew Mrs. Weasley was going to reprimand him for dragging Ginny into this mess, and now, Professor Dumbledore had shown up, great luck he was having tonight.

When the feet began pounding on the stairs Harry shrank into the shadows of the room with Ginny. All too quickly the pounding stopped and the door burst open. Standing in the doorframe were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Harry I know you are in here. You need to return to the Dursley's with me immediately," Dumbledore said his voice sounding firm as the Professors stepped into the room.

To the surprise of everyone in the room, well everyone besides Harry and Ginny, Harry emerged from the shadows at that very moment with his wand drawn and saw Ginny following suit closely behind him. Both wands were pointed at Professor Dumbledore as Harry began to speak, "I don't think I'm going anywhere as of right now. I thank you for the offer of returning, but I will be staying here for the time being." Harry's voice was stone cold and there was an icy fury permeating the air around Harry.

Dumbledore's expression changed to shock rapidly followed by disappointment as Harry said this. Before he knew what was happening, Dumbledore found himself gong forcefully pushed from the room along Snape and McGonagall. Dumbledore eyed Harry questioningly before the bedroom door slammed shut in face shaking the entire house.

As the door slammed shut, Tonks and Lupin turned to look at Harry with furious, angry stares. Tonks spoke first, "Harry, I know that you have some unresolved issues with the Headmaster, but you do not have the right to push him around lie that. I mean, I agree with you, he shouldn't have withheld that information, but you cannot treat him like that. You may not be in school, but he is technically your guardian and he can, and will, punish you."

"Um, about that, ah, it's . . . ." Harry began not looking Lupin in the eyes and sinking into the shadows once again, his anger from moments before gone.

"Harry what did you?" asked Tonks her glare questioning.

"I, ah, I, kindgotridofhimasaguardianandappointedProfessorLupinasmyguardian," Harry said so fast no one understood him.

"I don't think anyone caught that, calm down and say it again," Ginny said as she approached Harry and slipped her hand into his once again.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I owled him and told him I didn't want him as a guardian anymore because I couldn't trust him. So, he contacted Gringotts and I have a new guardian, that is, if he'll accept me as his son." Harry looked meaningfully at Lupin.

"You want me to be your guardian Harry? I . . . I," Lupin sputtered obviously surprised and pleased.

"Professor, I know you are going to have your reservations, but I want you to be my guardian, you and no one else. I can trust you, I can't trust Dumbledore or other people at the moment, but I can trust you. I-" Harry began, but was pulled into a fierce hug by Lupin who was at a complete loss for words.

"As long as you're sure Harry, I would be honored to be guardian," Lupin said smiling down at Harry when he had released him from the hug. He had tears threatening dangerously to leak from his eyes. "But under one condition. Stop calling me Professor Lupin! It's Lupin, Remus, or Moony."

"I'm sure," Harry said smiling up in return.

"I don't mean to break the moment here, but we were reprimanding Harry for his treatment toward Dumbledore a few moments ago, remember?" Tonks reminded them.

"Nymph, just let it go. I think I will reprimand Harry again on a later date because I have a feeling that this will not be our last incident regarding the two of them. I'm more interested in his link to Ginny," Remus said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not fair; I thought we were going to let that go!" Harry said as a blush traveled up his neck and onto his cheeks. He could see Ginny's red face beside him as they held a firm grip on each others hands.

"Harry, do you honestly think that I could ignore the spark between you two? I am your guardian after all," Remus said looking clearly amused.

Harry sighed, he should have known Remus was going to do this. At the beginning of the summer Harry was beginning to shut everyone out once again. But, after a day at the Dursleys he received a letter from Ginny that helped pull him through. With that letter and the dream he'd been having lately, he was beginning to see Ginny as a young woman and not just Ron's little sister.

As Harry thought about this he felt his eye lids get droopy. He was beginning to have trouble staying awake and wanted nothing more than to crawl between the covers of a warm bed and sleep without anymore yelling or explanations. It had taken a lot out of him to get the load about the prophecy and his dream and his fears out and to tell someone. Now he thought he just needed a little sleep.

Remus seemed to notice Harry's eyes having trouble staying alert and awake and decided to remedy the situation. "Why don't we continue this conversation in the morning, well, later in the morning? I have a feeling there are going to many questions for you and lots of yelling. But, I want you to be awake to acknowledge all of them. Ginny, why don't you head up to bed, but try to go unnoticed. Harry, you will stay here for a few hours this morning. Go to sleep and I'll wake you; we will have many long discussions about tonight, Harry."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He smiled up at Remus and slid between the covers of his bed. It took all of three seconds to fall asleep.

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. If you haven't reviewed, well, what are you waiting for?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Emense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

Harry awoke to the sound of raised voices rattling through the house and into the room he was in. It took him a moment to realize where he was; he was in Remus' bed after going to sleep at Remus' request at Headquarters. But where were Remus, Ginny, and Tonks?

Harry heard footsteps approaching the door and looked up to see a grim faced Remus. "You need to get up and come downstairs Harry," he said gently. "Molly is going to bite off your head for last night's stunt and I can't say that I blame her. But I found some **really** interesting news, Harry. You never told Dumbledore who your new guardian was or that you were even changing guardians. Apparently a letter showed up on his desk this morning about that."

Harry knew he was in trouble with his new father. He would have more time to clear some things up, but he realized now was the right time. "Well, you see," he began sitting up in bed, "you had to agree to the guardianship before you could officially become my guardian and I didn't feel like listening to Dumbledore try and talk me out of changing guardians, so I just wrote a letter to Gringotts, discovered how to change guardians, and then you gave your consent last night, so I now have a new guardian."

Lupin stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He rubbed his temples for a few minutes contemplating Harry and his mess. "Harry, we need to sit down and have a very long conversation later today. You need to explain some more things to me and we need to work out what this means now that I'm your guardian. But first, you must face the rest of the Order and everyone living in this house! The stunt you pulled last night went unnoticed by no one. Hermione arrived a few minutes ago to give you a piece of her mind and to spend the next two months of vacation here with her parents."

"Moony, I'm sorry about dragging you into this mess, it's just-" Harry began, but was interrupted by Remus.

"Harry, I know. I understand, but that doesn't mean you aren't going to go face some nasty Weasley and Professors tempers. They are waiting for you downstairs. They think you're asleep and have no idea where you are. Change your clothes and come down into the kitchen. Try to avoid the drawing room; Ron and Hermione are waiting to strangle you in there. You'll have better luck with the adults first," Lupin said. He turned around and began walking downstairs.

Harry quickly changed and with a weight in his stomach, he started down the stairs into the kitchen. As soon as he entered, the room went dead silent. Harry walked around the room, keeping his eyes focused dead in front of him, and took a seat next to Remus. Harry noticed Dumbledore was there and made a point of not looking him or any other adult in the room except Remus or Tonks.

As Harry sat down, he felt the eyes of every person in the room on him. He instantly grew wary of the attention and his anger began to bubble. Every second the eyes were trained on him, his anger grew. The atmosphere in the room slowly began to change: it became charged, filled with energy, as if it were about to burst.

Remus was aware of the change and knew it was Harry's doing. He also knew the longer he remained angry, the more the room would begin to match his anger, James had had the same problem. He looked at everyone in the room, trying to tell them to look away, but no one took any notice of him.

Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence. "Harry, I believe to have some explaining to do," he said in a calm, demanding voice.

That was the last straw for Harry. He wouldn't explain himself to the Headmaster until the Headmaster explained himself to Harry. Harry looked up at the people who were looking at him with a fire in his eyes. He looked at each individual person. As he drew nearer to where he knew Dumbledore was sitting, the fire in eyes grew. When he reached the Headmaster, he said one single word as his anger increased. "No."

Every person in the room drew in their breath. They had each heard the maliciousness and hatred in the word and it scared them. They also knew that no one had openly refused the Headmaster before. Even the Headmaster himself looked surprised.

"I beg your pardon Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a tentative voice.

Harry looked up and moved so he was at the end of the table directly across from Dumbledore. His gaze blazed into the Headmasters as he spoke. "I said no. I will not explain myself. Not to you. I have no reason to trust you and I therefore will not. I will tell those of whom I know I can trust. I will tell those whom I don't feel have betrayed me. None of those things apply to you and therefore I will not tell you. If you want anyone at this table to hear what I have to say, then I suggest you leave."

Dumbledore was now shocked. He knew that he and Harry had issues, but he wasn't aware they were this pressing or this defined. It scared him. He wondered what Harry had really been up to in his room. Certainly he wasn't contemplating, brooding, or morning the events of last year.

Dumbledore came to a decision. He needed to think about his relationship with Harry before he made the wrong move, again. He rose from his chair and walked toward the door silently hoping no one would try to stop him. But, someone did.

"Headmaster! You cannot seriously allow Potter to get away with this. He's turning into a spitting image of his father, the arrogant little-" Snape began. But before he knew it he was pinned to the wall. He hadn't seen anyone move as fast as Harry just had. Nor had he seen anyone with such hatred and rage in their eyes before.

"Snape, if you are going live to see next year, or even the end of tonight, then I suggest you close your mouth and leave my father out of your taunting with me. If you have a problem with me, don't hide it behind my father, but tell me to my face," Harry said, his voice cold and soft.

"Harry, please let Severus go," Remus pleaded in a gentle voice.

Harry released Snape and was turning to walk back to where he stood moments before when Snape said, "Fine Potter. You want to threaten me, go ahead. But I know for a fact that you cannot do magic outside of school until July 31, so I'd like to see you hurt me before then."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he knew he had gone too far, as did every other person in the room. Everyone collectively drew in their breath and held it.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who has been lied to. Actually, I discovered some interesting news while reading up on the Fidelius Charm last weekend. Did you know that the ministry cannot keep track of the magic performed somewhere under the charm? How would they send notification of a breaking of the law if they didn't know who broke the law or where they broke it?" Harry's hatred had changed from being directed toward Snape to being directed toward Dumbledore. No one was quite sure when Harry had stopped talking to Snape, but everyone knew he had.

"Didn't expect me to find that out?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Well, that's only one of the many things I've found out this summer. Now, please leave so I can tell my story and get the hell out of here."

Dumbledore masked his shock and left the room. When Harry heard the distinctive pop of the Headmaster disapparating, he turned back to the Order members sitting at the table with shocked, stunned looks on their faces.

"So, who wants to know what?" Harry asked as he slid into a chair, his anger dissipating, but not completely vanishing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

He couldn't believe it was finally over. He was done answering everyone's questions. They may not have been satisfied with the answers he gave, but he was done answering their questions nonetheless.

Harry looked up from the table after everyone had left and found himself face-to-face with three angry looking Weasley's and an angry Hermione. "Hi you guys. I guess you heard I left the Dursleys, eh?" Harry said in an attempt to dissolve some of their anger.

Hermione acted first, her hand came up from the table and tried to slap his face. But, it was as if Harry saw everything in slow motion. Everything slowed down as he watched her hand travel from the table in front of him in an arc nearing his cheek. Harry waited until the last possible second before dodging her hand, completely shocked and surprised by what had just happened.

"Harry, mate," Ron began with eyes wide. "How the bloody hell did you do that?"

"It's awfully good to see you all too. I have absolutely no idea how the 'bloody hell' I did that as you so articulately put it Ron. Have you guys seen Ginny?" Harry responded looking for a scapegoat.

"Harry James Potter do not use me as a way to avoid answering any more questions!" Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway her eyes flashing in anger, her wand pointed at him.

"Ginny, put your wand down. You know we can't do magic outside of school," Hermione said in a disapproving voice reminding everyone of her need for abiding the rules, or laws as this case may be.

"Actually Hermione, we can do magic at Grimmauld Place. The ministry can't accuse us of doing magic if they cannot find us. The house is under the Fidelius Charm and therefore cannot be found. Everyone in the house cannot be found either. Therefore, the Ministry can't blame us for using magic when technically we don't exist where the magic was being done." Everyone looked at Harry. The only person to have followed that completely was Ginny. The only reason she knew was because she had followed Harry into the Order meeting under his invisibility cloak and witnessed everything that occurred. Oddly enough, the moment she thought about it, Harry found out too.

"Look Harry, we know you're the reason that we are where we are today, but you can't just do that to a Professor. I mean, we saw what you did upstairs and Ginny told us what happened in here," Fred said.

"I guess Hermione didn't get the memo, though," George continued.

"And just because you are our beneficiary doesn't mean we can't yell at you for what you did," Fred finished.

"Alright, here's the deal," Harry said his voice brimming with frustration. "I do not feel like repeating myself again, so if you want to know what I told the Order or what I did to the Headmaster, you can ask Ginny. She was there. She knows what happened. But, that will have to wait; Ginny and I have a date with Remus at the moment because I think he's going to kill me for almost killing Snape and for what I did to Dumbledore." Harry didn't know where some of the words were coming. He knew they were true, but he didn't quite know why, or how, he knew.

Harry began to rise in his seat as everyone looked at him, they clearly weren't expecting anything they had just heard. As soon as Harry had stood up there was a firm hand on his shoulder. "Harry, we will be having this discussion in here without Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Gred, or Forge," Lupin's voice was firm but with a hint of amusement and everyone immediately left the room.

"I thought we were going to talk about my link with Ginny," Harry began as the door shut behind his friends.

"No, not right now. Right now you are going to tell me what else it is you know which you conveniently forgot to tell the Order and the Headmaster," Lupin said sternly as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell him, he just didn't want to. He couldn't believe that it was a mere few weeks ago that he'd been at Hogwarts. A little over a month ago when he thought his worst problem had been Umbridge. Now, he had made things complicated and then more complicated, and Remus wanted him to untangle and lay everything out simply. Harry knew it was nearly impossible.

"Fine, but I guarantee you are not going like what you hear. Everything is complicated. And then I had the brilliant idea to go and make it even more complicated!

"Where to begin? Let's see, you know about the prophecy, so that takes care of the last week of school. That leads us to my animosity towards the Headmaster. I know you think it shouldn't be there, but you only know part of the reason I'm so malicious towards him right now.

"When I arrived at the Dursleys this summer, I was in for a surprise. I received a letter from Aunt Petunia about my parent's last wishes. They left a copy of them with Sirius, Dumbledore, Petunia, and someone else. In this letter they specifically said that I was not to ever get placed in the care of my aunt and uncle. Instead I was to go to Sirius, or my godmother, if that was not possible then to you, Peter, Alice, or Frank."

Lupin had a sharp intake of breath at hearing that. Looks of understanding, confusion, anger, and curiosity flashed across his face. It had never occurred to him that Harry wasn't suppose to be placed with the Dursleys. Dumbledore had always said it was for the best and no one questioned him, until Petunia's copy of the letter showed up.

"Harry, do you mean to tell me that you have a godmother? That you were never suppose to endure the treatment that you were subjected to? Are you telling me that Dumbledore lied directly to my face and did exactly what he was told not to do?" It was too much for Lupin to digest at the moment. There was no way this could be happening. "If that's true, why didn't Sirius say anything?"

"He did. Don't you remember Dumbledore kept him cooped up in the house? That's why, I bet he threatened to tell me when I arrived and that's why I was brought here. That's why I was allowed to stay the summer here," Harry answered. He had obviously thought about this very hard, but was still confused. he knew his explanation made no sense what-so-ever.

"Harry, I think Sirius threatened to go to the Ministry with the letter from your parents. Dumbledore got scared and cooped him up in the house," Lupin said quietly, still trying to digest this information. "Ok, we will talk again soon, I swear. But right now I need to cool off. I can't handle anymore information. I just can't. Why don't you go upstairs and disappear. Get some more sleep, I'll try and find you later to talk with you and Ginny, OK?" Lupin asked looking older than Harry had ever seen him look.

Harry nodded his head and left the kitchen. As he was heading upstairs he ran into five people who had obviously been listening in on the conversation. "So glad I shoved those extendibles into your hand Ginny. Now that you know the truth, what do you think of what I did?" Harry asked with a slight hit of amusement.

"I haven't told them the entire contents of the prophecy, just what it means in the end. And I haven't told them about the entire Order meeting," Ginny replied trying to look Harry in the eyes but failing miserably. It was almost too much for her too.

"Alright, let's go up to the attic and talk, I don't think anyone will bother us up their. They still think a ghoul lives there!" Harry said with a grin.

"What do you mean 'thinks'? Of course there's a ghoul, I heard it myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, I got rid of it, don't worry, there's nothing up there but boxes. Boxes I want to go through when we finish talking, alone," Harry added.

"Oh no! You are not going to start brooding. You have every one of us right here and we are going to help you through this. No more closing off, not a chance, not now or ever in the near future. Everyone else may let you but I sure as hell won't!" Ginny said, turning Harry's head so he looked directly into her brown eyes. At Ginny's touch an odd sensation filled Harry. It was different, oddly enjoyable, yet different. As soon as she removed her hand it disappeared, and was as if it was never there.

The clan turned and headed up the stairs lead by Harry, who was still deep in thought, to the attic where they would discuss everything that needed discussing. From what the Order did and didn't know to what they needed and didn't need to know. They would go over it all. It was the first time Harry talked so freely for so long to so many people. What he didn't know was that Remus was listening and contemplating how to raise Harry for the rest of his life. Remus was going to ensure there was a 'rest of his life' to take care of if it was the last thing he did!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've been feeling a bit under the weather these last few days, damn that snow storm, it's like April and still snowing, oh well, can't control the weather, just like I can't control the reviews, but you can . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

The clan turned and headed up the stairs lead by Harry, who was still deep in thought, to the attic where they would discuss everything that needed discussing. From what the Order did and didn't know to what they needed and didn't need to know. They would go over it all. It was the first time Harry talked so freely for so long to so many people. What he didn't know was that Remus was listening and contemplating how to raise Harry for the rest of his life. Remus was going to ensure there was a 'rest of his life' to take care of if it was the last thing he did!

It was a few days after Harry arrived at Headquarters when a meeting of the Order was called. When Dumbledore arrived Harry had been sitting in the kitchen talking with Remus and Professor McGonagall about classes.

"I'm not really sure what I want to do. I know I told you I want to be an auror, but I'm not sure I'll want to do that once everything is said and over with," Harry was telling them.

"Mr. Potter, I don't understand what you mean. You won't be directly in the line of fighting during this war if I can help it, so why wouldn't you want to be an auror?" McGonagall asked him confused. As soon as se said this, Harry and Remus paled and Harry looked up at Dumbledore his anger beginning to rise.

"You mean you don't know? He hasn't told you?" Harry asked, looking between Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry," Lupin said, "calm down. I'm sure there was a reason he hasn't told everyone else yet. Hopefully in the near future he will though."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke, oblivious to the conversation around him, "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. The Order is about to meet down here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said in cold, firm voice.

"Harry – you're underage, how can you expect me to allow you participate in the Order?" Dumbledore asked in a tired drawn out voice.

"Headmaster, I am his guardian and I will allow him to remain in the meetings, but not necessarily join the Order. I think Harry needs to know what is going on. I also think he wants to talk to you about something," Lupin said in a calm voice. He gave the Headmaster a strained smile and turned back to Harry.

"Harry, I think you are ready to join, but I don't think anyone else in here is ready to allow you to join. I want you to bring up the letter and the prophecy tonight during the meeting, alright?" Lupin asked Harry in an undertone so no one else heard him. He was tired of secrets and half lies, he wanted answers and he was sure that Harry did as well.

People began filtering in, throwing odd glances at Harry. In the past few days, Harry and Remus had been talking, not about anything recent, but getting to know each other better. Once everyone was present, Dumbledore began the meeting.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and before we start I would like to know if anyone has anything they wished to discuss," Dumbledore asked, regretting the words the moment they were out of his mouth.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster and in a determined voice said, "I do. I wanted to discuss why no one in this room apart from Remus and Tonks know the contents of the prophecy. I want to know why I was sent to live with the Dursleys, for my own protection, when my parents specifically stated that was not to happen. I want to know who my godmother is."

Everyone in the room was stunned at what Harry had said. No one knew half of what he was talking about. Dumbledore looked at Harry and knew he had to tell him, he also knew he had to tell the Order everything.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this now?" Dumbledore asked, looking directly at Harry hoping that explaining this would put an end to the rift that had developed between the two of them.

"I'm sure Headmaster. And by the way, my guardian and I agree that although this may lead to helping us communicate better it will not fully mend all that has been done," Harry said.

"Harry, I thought Dumbledore was your guardian?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a confused expression.

"Dumbledore is not my guardian, but Lupin is. Dumbledore no longer has my trust and therefore I cannot have him as my guardian. He's withheld too much for me to trust him, and I'm afraid that due to resent events I can no longer except his judgment on most matters either," Harry said his eyes boring directly into Professor Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, immediately everyone's attention was back on him. "I believe I have some explaining to do," he began. "As many of you know, Sibyll Trelawney is the divination teacher at Hogwarts. Many of you consider her a down-right fraud, and most of the time I am inclined to agree with you. But, what many of you don't know is that she has delivered us two prophecies. One regarding the escape of Wormtail and Voldemort's return to power, the other regarding the permanent downfall of Lord Voldemort."

Everyone around the table had sharp intakes of breath as Dumbledore said this. No one had ever known that Dumbledore, all this time, held the secrets about how to demolish Voldemort once and for all. "Sir, why haven't we heard of this information before? And, if there is a way to destroy You-Know-Who, then why the hell is he still alive?" asked Moody his real eye on Dumbledore while his fake eye was fixed on Harry.

"The answer is very simple Alastor, it is because the downfall of the Dark Lord falls onto the shoulders of Harry Potter," Dumbledore said with every bit of regret and sympathy he could muster. He continued on to explain the full details of the prophecy and answered many of the Order's questions which were very similar to those that Harry asked almost a month ago in his office.

"Headmaster, I understand why Harry is mad at you for withholding this information, but that doesn't seem like enough to cause him to go 'over the edge' as he has. What else were you not telling him that caused this rift?" asked a very perceptive Order member whom Harry had not yet met.

"He sent me to live with the people that my parents specifically expressed I was not to be sent with. He never told me I had a godmother, and to this day I do not know who she is. He sent me to live with the Dursleys who have abused me for as long as I've been with them," Harry said his voice filled with contempt. There were intakes of breath around the room.

"Albus, surely you didn't go against Lily's direct wishes, did you?" McGonagall asked hesitantly, voicing what everyone around the room was wondering.

"When you put it that way, it sounds so terrible," Dumbledore began. Before anyone could interrupt, he raised his hand and continued, "but, although Lily asked Harry not to be placed in the care of the Dursley's, she also asked that Harry be kept safe at all costs, she knew what he had to do one day. Harry needed the protection that Lily could no longer offer, and was therefore sent to live with her sister. He still needs that protection, but he will no longer remain at the Dursleys, I will no longer force him to. Harry, as far as whom your godmother is, I have no idea. I only knew of the appointment of Sirius as your godfather. He is probably the only one to know who your godmother is and seeing as he can no longer tell us, I am afraid we may never know."

There was a solemn silence in the room. People half expected Harry to start yelling and arguing again, but Harry simply got up and left the room. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had been hiding behind his anger for Dumbledore, and hadn't experienced much of his grief. Dumbledore's words were like a slap in the face, all the suppressed grief he had about causing this death of his godfather was released. Harry ran out of the kitchen and made to run up the stairs, but was caught on the way up by a small red headed girl who appeared to have heard the entire conversation during the meeting.

**A/N: Since I totally thought I had given you chapter 5 sooner I will give you two chapters today and hopefully a few more this week. One is written, but needs to be proofread, the others need to be written. I'm sorry for not giving the chapters titles, but I'm not very creative as to summeries and titles and the like. Sorry, hope you enjoyed though,**

**Sirius Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since an update, I just went back to school after spring break and found out I have a mountain of homework to do (literally). I will try to update at least once a week, hopefully more often and when I have break I will update even more. It is my goal to have this finished in plenty of time for JKR's book.**

There was a solemn silence in the room. People half expected Harry to start yelling and arguing again, but Harry simply got up and left the room. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had been hiding behind his anger for Dumbledore, and hadn't experienced much of his grief. Dumbledore's words were like a slap in the face, all the suppressed grief he had about causing this death of his godfather was released. Harry ran out of the kitchen and made to run up the stairs, but was caught by a small red headed girl who appeared to have heard the entire conversation during the meeting.

Ginny looked up at Harry and figured he may need some time away from people. She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs. When they reached the third floor Ginny pulled him into the attic. "I found this little space back here where you can be alone and no one will find you," Ginny said pulling him behind some boxes.

Harry looked and behind the boxes a space had been cleared. It was large enough for two or three people to sit in with a few blankets scattered around. Harry walked in and sat down. He could no longer prevent the tears that had welled up in his eyes from falling. When Ginny realized he was going to start crying, she turned to leave and said, "I'm going to tell everyone you're OK and that you wanted to be alone. They will most likely assume you're just in your room."

"Wait," Harry said in a small voice, "stay with me, I don't want to be alone." Ginny was surprised, but tried not to show it. She gingerly sat down next to and pulled him into a tight embrace, as Harry began to feel his grief and let the tears fall. They remained silently embracing each other for a long time. Neither was sure how long they had been in the attic, but neither cared. Harry realized when he had calmed down that he enjoyed the feeling of being in Ginny's arms and having Ginny in his arms and immediately pulled away.

Ginny looked at him kind of funny, but didn't press the issue. "Are you doing better now?" she asked him.

"Fine," Harry lied. He was still completely devastated. Sirius' death was _his_ fault and he had hidden the guilt behind his anger towards Dumbledore. But he could no longer hide. He knew it was his fault and his fault alone. As he drifted back into guilt world he thought about his first week back from Hogwarts. He had been absolutely miserable then drowning in his own grief and pity and frustrations.

"Harry," Ginny said tentatively, "it's not your fault. It's Voldemort's, not yours. You have to remember and understand that. No one holds you responsible for what happened. You need to accept that and move on, there's a whole world that awaits you, open your eyes to it and live it, it's what Sirius would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted you to sit up here for the summer or longer remembering him and trying to figure out how everything was always your fault, because it isn't!"

Harry looked at Ginny with a shocked expression. "How did you know I thought it was my fault?" he asked her unsure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"I . . . I . . . I just knew. Harry I just kind of knew, like I just kind of had that dream. It's strange, maybe you're projecting your feelings outward somehow and I'm picking them up?" Ginny asked completely unsure of herself.

"I don't know how we are doing this, but thanks. It's helping. Can you please continue to remind of things like this and keep telling me it's not my fault? I have a feeling it's going to be a long summer and I really want to make it through without brooding too much. I don't want to shut people out either, I just kind of do," Harry admitted. "I think it's the way I operate. Kind of like Fred and George operate towards lightening up the mood with pranks to help people through hard times."

Ginny giggled. "I promise to keep reminding you. And I want you to know; under no circumstances are you to EVER keep something to yourself this summer or this year. Got that!" she asked her voice dangerously channeling that of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry grinned, "Got it. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I think sitting up here dwelling and grieving really heightened my appetite, what do you think?"

"Boys, always thinking of their stomachs," Ginny said shaking her head and standing up.

"Well at least I'm not as bad as Ron is!" Harry stated with a smile. Ginny burst out laughing and led the way downstairs.

By the time they reached the second floor they heard Ron and Hermione. "I can't imagine where they've gone," Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"Neither can I, I mean this house is only so big. The meeting ended hours ago and Harry never came out of the kitchen. I haven't seen Ginny since breakfast!" Ron said, clearly frustrated.

"Hey Ginny," Harry whispered from the stairs, "how'd you know about the meeting anyway?"

Ginny's eyes grew and she started blushing. "I didn't feel like being left out anymore so I stationed myself in the corner of the room under your invisibility cloak. I followed you out when you left though."

Harry chuckled. "You are more like Fred and George than I'd've guessed. By the way, where are the twins? I don't hear them and they were here for the meeting. It's not like them to leave quietly and I don't think I want to go anywhere without knowing where they are," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, sending shivers down both their spines at such close contact.

"You know . . ." stated a voice behind Harry and Ginny.

"You'd think they be more careful . . ." came another voice.

"About staying so close to each other . . ." said the first voice.

"After disappearing together for four hours." finished the second voice.

Harry and Ginny spun around and found themselves standing face to face with Fred and George Weasley. "Hi guys," Harry said tentatively.

"You know Harry," Fred said, "We should take you down to the kitchen. Mum, Dad, and Remus have been worried sick since the Order meeting let out. I should tell them that we found you two so close together leaving the attic."

Harry gulped audibly. He knew he was in trouble with the twins at least. "We were just going downstairs, why don't you let us face the adults alone," Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh I don't think we can do that," George decided shaking his head.

"When someone disappears and then reappears with out _baby_ sister, everyone needs to know," Fred agreed. Fred and George grabbed Harry and Ginny dragging them into the kitchen while shouting, "We found Harry with Ginny coming out of the attic together!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

"When someone disappears and then reappears with out _baby_ sister, everyone needs to know," Fred agreed. Fred and George grabbed Harry and Ginny dragging them into the kitchen while shouting, "We found Harry with Ginny coming out of the attic!"

It took all of thirty seconds for the twins' message to reach the entire household and even wake the portrait of Mrs. Black. The twins ignored the portrait and dragged the two red faced teens into the kitchen. They were met by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus who were each glaring daggers. Harry wasn't sure if the glares were for him or the twins, but decided to assume they were for him.

When they reached the kitchen the twins left to shut the portrait up and Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen. "Where have you been! Explain yourselves," Hermione said in a condescending voice.

"Harry, Ginny," Remus said looking significantly at Harry, "why were you two seen coming from the attic and where have you been for the last four hours?" Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to two seats away from everyone else. He kept a firm grip on her hand even after they were seated as both teens stared determinedly at the table.

When Harry didn't answer Remus' question, Remus walked across from Harry and lifted his head. Harry tried to keep his eyes away from Remus' but found it was impossible and after a few minutes he stared directly back at Remus. Harry saw Remus' eyes look questioningly at him and willed Remus to enter his mind and find out what had happened.

"Do it Remus," Harry said in a small voice without breaking eye contact. Remus seemed slightly surprised by Harry's request, but understood it nonetheless. Remus backed up and raised his wand muttering "_Legilimens._" The room was silent for a few moments as Remus began to understand what had happened. When Harry forced the memory of Ginny's yelling forward in his mind Remus laughed and broke the spell.

"Um, Professor," Hermione began, "what did you just do?"

"Hermione, my name is Remus or Moony, and I just saw what happened with Harry and Ginny. I need to ask the two of you and Fred and George to leave the room please."

This was obviously not the answer that Hermione, or anyone else, was looking for, but they didn't press the issue. As they left the Twins had an unusually mischievous look on their faces that the Weasleys knew all too well. Once they were gone an imperturbable charm was immediately cast on the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking oddly at Remus throughout the exchange and the moment that the door was closed and the charm cast, they began hounding questions.

"What have you been up to?" Mrs. Weasley demanded in a firm voice looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Molly," Remus began taking a seat across from Harry and Ginny and looking at the two, "they haven't been doing anything they shouldn't have been. Harry has finally grieved about his loss this past year and Ginny was there to help him through." Harry smiled at the last part and looked at Remus.

"Moony, I think we need to have a conversation with you right now. You said the night I got here that we would talk about our link and we haven't yet and I want to talk to you about it," Harry said evasively as Ginny shot him a warning look. He assumed she didn't want her parents here for that.

Turning to Ginny he said, "Ginny, they need to know. I know you don't want them to, but they need to know. They know the reason I was so hostile towards Dumbledore, but now they need to know the reason you were there the night I told Remus and Tonks everything. As a matter of fact, I think I need to know the reason you were there as well." Ginny sighed, and admitting defeat, she nodded her head. "But, before we talk about that, I wanted your opinions on something, all of yours. Do you think I should try and reconcile with Dumbledore? I understand that what he was doing, in a way, was for my own protection. I have realized that the reason I was so angry at him was because I thought being angry with him meant I wouldn't feel the pain of Sirius' death," Harry continued as tears sprang to his eyes and he looked at the table again.

Ginny pulled him into a tight embrace which he returned and cried on her shoulder again. Harry could hear the Weasleys quietly take seats next to Remus as they waited for Harry to collect himself. When Harry pulled away he didn't bother to hide his tears but he looked at Ginny in gratitude.

"Harry," Ginny began, "I think now that you have admitted to us what you were doing, admit it to yourself and then tell us what you think the answer to that question is." She gave Harry's hand a squeeze and an encouraging nod.

"I guess I should be more friendly towards Dumbledore at the next meeting. But if I find out that he has hidden something from me again I'm going to have to stay the way I am," Harry said after thinking for a few minutes. He looked up at the adults and saw them staring in awe at the two teens.

"What?" Harry and Ginny asked at the same time.

The adults chuckled and shook their heads knowing smiles dancing on their lips.

"So," Mr. Weasley started, changing the subject, "What's this I hear about a link?"

Harry and Ginny looked pointedly at Remus. "These two," he said pointing at Harry and Ginny, "seem to be able to share strong emotions and dreams. Harry had a dream the night he arrived here and it seems that Ginny had the exact same one. It was about what would happen if Harry did not succeed. It also seems that Ginny was able to pick up on what Harry feeling upstairs and to comfort him about it. I think that also happened a few minutes ago if I am not mistaken.

"As to what this means, I don't know. But I do something's, of which I will share with your parents Ginny, but not the two of you yet. Before you get upset I want to see if something happens naturally before I interfere with my own speculations, ok?" he said holding up his hands.

Harry and Ginny nodded. The adults got up and left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I hate it when they do that! I hate it when things are kept from me!" Harry said annoyed.

"I know you do, and I do as well. But, it doesn't look like they're going to tell us. I'm surprised the twins and Ron and Hermione haven't burst in here demanding to know what happened yet," Ginny said with a chuckle.

Harry looked at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful her laugh sounded to him. He loved the way her red hair looked and how when she was smiling her face lit up. When he realized what he was thinking he looked away from her and blushed. She seemed either not to have noticed or to have thought better than to bring it up, because she didn't say anything.

All the sudden Harry was very aware of the closeness between the two of them; but, at the same time, he felt they weren't close enough. He needed her in his arms; he needed to feel her against him. She seemed to have understood because she moved toward him. But before they could embrace each other, Harry shifted and lifted her face to his, slowly moving closer and closer until their lips met. It was a tender and uncertain kiss at first. Once the shock of what was happening between the two of them wore off, the kiss deepened and continued until neither could breathe. The moment their lips touched Harry felt power rise within him and he felt . . . well, he couldn't quiet place it. It was almost as if he felt a fluttering in his stomach, but at the same time, his stomach wasn't fluttering at all.

When they pulled away completely out of breathe, all Harry could say was, "Wow."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I've been uncertain of whether or not my story was any good and I still am, but I appreciate all the positive feedback. Please feel free to criticize my work, it helps me improve. Thanks again and please continue reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

When they pulled away completely out of breathe, all Harry could say was, "Wow."

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny became very close. Harry was confiding almost everything in Ginny and Ginny was doing much the same with Harry. She was certain to remind Harry everyday, sometimes more than once, what she had told him in the attic, just like he asked her to.

As they were talking one day, Harry said something that threw Ginny for a complete loop. They were playing wizard's chess taking a break from the books Professor Lupin found in the library about Defense.

"Ginny, what would you say if I said I wanted to have parents?" Harry asked, looking Ginny in the eyes with a questioning, probing gaze.

Ginny sat across from Harry momentarily stunned. Harry wanted a family? He wanted people to care for him? She knew her mum and dad would adopt him in a heartbeat, but didn't think that was what he wanted. She figured he wanted a close connection to his parents.

"I would say," Ginny started hesitantly, "that you have every right to parents and that you should talk to an adult about getting some, I would recommend asking Remus first, though."

Harry looked genuinely relieved. She didn't think this was an outrageous request, but a reasonable one. It wasn't something that he should feel ashamed about at all. Talking with Ginny always eased Harry's mind and he felt could talk to her about anything and everything; he really liked the relationship that had grown between them. They'd come extremely close and now knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves.

"Gin, would you mind if I stopped this game and go talk to him? I've been wondering about this since yesterday when I was thinking back to my first encounter with Dumbledore of this summer. I asked Remus to accept me as a son, and I would like to solidify that acceptance. Maybe then I can get him to get me a mother too," Harry said with a far off gaze and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Harry, you cannot ask for both at the time being. You can only ask for a father, which I believe Remus will be more than willing to abide your request. Don't ask him about Tonks though, OK? Now go!" Ginny making a sweeping motion with her hands towards the door.

Harry immediately complied and got up to find Remus. Harry began wandering through the house. As he went up the stairs to the second floor he heard raised voices from his and Ron's room.

"You need to start studying for the N.E.W.T.S., they're only two years away. You need to be prepared for the classes you're going to take next year!" he heard Hermione insisting, most likely to Ron. He wondered why she wasn't badgering Ginny about her O.W.Ls they were closer than Ron's N.E.W.T.S. were.

"Hermione, N.E.W.T.S. aren't for another two whole school years and a summer between them! I am taking the same classes as Harry, and I don't see you hoarding him about studying for his classes a few _weeks_ into the summer. For Pete's sake, classes just let out and we just took our O.W.L.s, don't you think we need a break, for, like, at least a month! You need to learn how to relax and have fun and take your nose out of those bloody books every once in a while!" Ron responded heatedly. Even though Harry had no idea what had brought on the subject of N.E.W.T.S., he knew Ron had just gone too far.

"Well, Ronald, if that's how you feel then I should probably leave you alone from now on. You know, it would do you some good to actually stick _your_ head into a book every now and then." And with that Hermione stormed out from Ron's room and across the hallway into the room she shared with Ginny, slamming both doors shut behind her.

Harry cringed at the sound of the doors slamming, but refrained from entering either room. He didn't want to take sides in this argument of theirs and besides, he had other things to do right now.

He continued on his quest to find Remus. He'd checked everywhere he could think of, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then it hit him: he was probably in the attic, the one place Harry didn't think to check, back behind the boxes Ginny had shown him.

As Harry walked up the stairs he heard muffled voices. "Remus, talk to him. You're never going to get your answer from me; I'm not Harry and cannot answer that question for him. But it's huge, you really need to talk to him about this if you think he hasn't been talked to yet," he heard Tonks say seriously.

Harry wondered what they were talking about, but decided he would find out soon enough. A grin spread across Harry's face when he realized what he was walking into. As he approached the space behind the boxes, he cleared his throat. Remus and Tonks peered around the boxes with a surprised expression on their faces.

"Why were you two seen in the attic behind the boxes and where have you been for the last four hours?" Harry asked in his best imitation of Remus from the other night. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a huge grin took over his face and he began laughing. Remus and Tonks joined in and Harry joined them in the alcove.

"What brings you up here Harry?" Remus asked once he was able to stop laughing.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something, and I got the impression you wanted to talk to me about something too," Harry began, not sure exactly as how to best approach the issue.

"I think I'm going to see if Molly wants help in the kitchen," Tonks said excusing herself and getting up, leaving Harry and Remus to talk.

"Why don't you go first Harry," Remus said gently sensing this was something of great importance to Harry and that he wasn't quiet sure to continue.

"You see, the thing is, I've always wanted a family: someone to yell at me when I was in trouble, someone to hold me when I cried, someone to help me through hard times. As I've grown up, after getting my Hogwarts letter, I've come to realize how much I want these things from watching the Weasleys and getting to know them and spending time at their house during the summers. When I asked you to be my guardian, I was kind of hoping you could more than that too. I was hoping we could grow a father-son relationship or an uncle-nephew relationship or even a godfather-godson relationship," Harry said looking kind of sheepish, but determined all the same.

Remus was shocked. He knew where Harry was coming from, but to ask him, of all the people he could have asked, he picked _him._ Remus was touched, truly touched. "Harry, I don't know what to say. Of course I'll develop a father-son relationship with you! I'm really, I don't know what to say," Remus said, as tears welled up in his eyes.

Harry looked at Remus trying to make sure this wasn't some sort of misunderstanding. Had Remus just told Harry that he would be his father? Would Harry finally have the family he'd always dreamed of? Yes, yes, yes, and yes.

Harry smiled a bright, happy smile, one that many of his friends hadn't seen since before the graveyard and pulled Remus into a bone-crushing hug. Harry held onto him for dear life and Remus returned the hug, just as tightly.

"You know," Harry said with a sly smile on his face, "now you have to find me a mum, too."

Remus blushed deeply and pulled out of the hug to look at Harry. "You know, now that I'm going to be a parent to you, that you actually have to behave again?" Remus said with a mischievous look.

"What do you mean! I behave!" Harry asked feigning outrage.

"You sneak off at all hours of the day and night with Ginny, whom I'm assuming either is or is soon to be, your girlfriend. I know you've at least kissed." Seeing Harry's look of shock, Remus added, "Mad-Eye. And then there comes the issue of Dumbledore."

Harry bowed his head in defeat. He knew that he would start to heed someone's demands, and those would be Remus' and eventually Tonks if they every got their act together.

"Harry, don't look like you've been caught with your hand I the cookie jar," Remus said lightly, "I will figure out to deal with Dumbledore at each and every Order meeting depending on the situation and you will just have to listen to me when I say enough is enough, alright? As for Ginny, well, there will be some ground rules soon, once I figure out exactly what rules are suppose to prevent you two from doing without changing how you've been interacting with each other. She's been good for you, and she's helped pull you out of your brooding, closing off stupor."

"Fine. I'll listen to you in the meetings and stuff, but depending on the ground rules, know here and now that one thing Sirius told me was that rules were meant to be broken, or maybe that was Ron, I don't know," Harry said with a sheepish grin.

"It was probably both of them. Speaking of the Weasleys though, how are you going to tell Ginny's over-protective brothers that you're dating their _only **younger, baby **_sister? I would like to know so I can be there during that conversation so you don't get yourself killed," Remus said curiously with humor and sarcasm dripping from his voice. Although Harry knew that this was just said to lighten the mood, he also knew that Remus was right.

"I think I'll tell them at the next Order meeting, and that's all I have to say, which by the way, has to be tonight because it's been over a week, and according to schedule-" Harry started but was interrupted.

"How do you know about the Order's schedule? You've only bee here a week or two?" Remus asked genuinely surprised.

"I watch and listen. The nights my usual guard was away or someone different than usual or when the teachers were trying to act normal but dismally failing at school meant there was a meeting. When you catch these things enough you start to discover a pattern. I even did that without the help of Hermione," Harry said proudly imitating Hermione when she'd achieved something great.

"Wow, I didn't pick up on the pattern until just now when you mentioned it. Be careful, Hermione probably needs to start studying now if she wants to maintain her top-mark record. I mean, you don't study over the summer so if she does, then she'll be ahead of you already. If she doesn't, you may end up ahead just by attending the classes and not doing the reading!" Remus said chuckling as Harry was aware this was an overstatement that was only slightly false.

"Remus, I don't think that I would ever surpass her in grades, although I might surpass her in preparing during the summer, well this summer at least, " Harry said slightly proudly, slightly embarrassed.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked, almost unsure as to whether or not he wanted to know.

"Didn't you ever wonder how I figured that we could do magic in here?" Harry asked raising one eyebrow at the red flag he put up without anyone noticing.

"Well, I guess I never really thought of how you knew the information. I just assumed you'd heard about it somewhere, but now that I think of it, I don't think that's very probable," Remus said slowly as if thinking and pondering at the same time.

"The first week back from school, before I made Tonk's bring me here, I read all of the school books I had from front to back along with the ones Hermione sent me that she hadn't read yet. Since she was on vacation she let me read them. I think she was just happy that I wasn't yelling at her or ignoring her for the most part like I did after Cedric and the graveyard incident, and that I was actually reading my schoolbooks before asked to for a change," Harry said calmly.

"Harry, now that I think back to, like, the first forty-eight hours that you were here; you did a lot that I didn't think anyone other Dumbledore could. Like wandless magic. Can you try summoning something right now, without your wand?" Remus asked Harry, looking at him curiously wanting to continue to question him but also see if Harry could do this.

"What do you mean wandless magic? I've never done it before," Harry insisted thinking of all the fame he could get from more brilliant stuff being accomplished by the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, I think you have. Do you remember at the Order meeting the morning after you arrived here? When you were angry with Dumbledore for making you explain to him what was wrong, the entire room changed to match your mood. Everything was energized and sparked, just like I imagine you felt when you were angry. That, son, was wandless magic," Remus said gently, not even realizing his word choice.

Harry looked at him in shock for a few moments before throwing his arms around Lupin in a tight hug he appeared to cling to for dear life. "Can I summon anything I want to?" Harry asked when he pulled away with a mischievous glint in his eyes, ignoring Remus' questioning expression as to the meaning of the hug.

"As long as it resides within this house I don't see why not," Lupin said narrowing his eyes very aware that Harry was going to do something that might not be considered a good idea.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated on Ginny and what he'd felt like during their first kiss in the kitchen a few days before. He concentrated on feeling her in his arms and her lips on his. A moment later Ginny appeared in Harry's lap with her lips on his.

Harry pulled away from her with wide-eyes as he looked down upon a shocked Ginny. "I . . . I . . ." he started at a complete loss for words at what he'd just done.

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing to me!" Ginny asked in a somewhat stern voice as a smile played about her lips, her eyes glinting.

"Oh my God!" was all that Remus could say.

"So, what'd ya think of that display of wandless magic dad?" Harry asked smiling fondly at Remus.

Remus and Ginny both looked at him with shock evident on their faces. Harry had just called Remus 'dad' and there was nothing that felt more right to either Harry or Remus. Tears welled up in Remus' eyes has he looked at Harry and saw how joyful he was at being able to call someone his father. "Well Harry, I think by the end of this summer you could do your N.E.W.T. level spells all wandlessly since the first thing you accomplished was to summon Ginny without harming her through many floors without a wand."

"Harry, did you just call Remus your father? And did he just say that you summoned me wandlessly!" Ginny asked as her eyebrows flew into her hair, her eyes wide with shock and awe.

"Yes and yes," Harry said smiling down at Ginny before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

Remus cleared his throat after a few minutes. The two teens blushed at looked up at him, he was grinning like Christmas had coming early. "Ground rule number one, I don't mind if you two come up here, I know this is a special place for both of you, but please tell someone when you do, and promise me that things won't get out of hand. I'm placing a lot of trust in the two of you," Remus said seriously looking both teens directly in the eye and looking more significantly at Harry.

They both nodded in reply. "Harry, how much have you learned over this summer?" Remus asked when he received confirmation both teens accepted the terms of the first ground rule.

"Um, I'd say more than I have ever learned at Hogwarts. I can get around most of the Ministry's Underage Magic laws even when not in a house protected by the Fidelius Charm. I know pretty much all of the Ministry's laws on 'creatures' as they so kindly classify them and I think I found a loop hole about part-humans. I've read up on my potions and I want to try reading the book on the Wolfsbane Potion that in the library. Ginny and I have been reading up on the Defense Books in Sirius' library too. Other than that just my school books and a few Quidditch books," Harry said trying to remember if that was everything he'd read or/and learned over the summer.

"Wow! I think we need to sit down and go through what you've learned because it could be great help to the Order and your school work if you've really gain all that information in a week. Wait a minute Harry, are you pulling my leg? How could you have possibly learned all that in a week?" Remus asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Well, I learned most of the stuff from my school books by reading them, and the other stuff I just read. I would go to sleep at night, have a horrid memory re-living or the other dream and an hour after I fell asleep I would be awake. I did that every night and after I woke up I never went back to sleep. I would make a really strong batch of coffee while the Dursley's were sleeping and managed to stay up the entire night the rest of the day without feeling drained. But, now I'm more of a regular schedule again which I like much better," Harry said honestly.

"Okay Harry, once again I'm on overload. Why don't we go downstairs and eat something and we'll talk again tomorrow. I need to digest what you've just told me. Don't forget there's a meeting tonight. Ginny, if you put on the Invisibility cloak and stay in the corner adjacent the door and the fireplace then you could probably stay for the meeting again, I'll tell Mad-Eye. Be in the kitchen in place by 7:30 so no one notices you. Meeting starts at 8," Remus said as he got up and helped Ginny and Harry up from the floor before walking down to the kitchen with the two teens holding hands behind him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the longer chapter, sorry it took so long. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

"Okay Harry, once again I'm on overload. Why don't we go downstairs and eat something and we'll talk again tomorrow. I need to digest what you've just told me. Don't forget there's a meeting tonight. Ginny, if you put on the Invisibility cloak and stay in the corner adjacent the door and the fireplace then you could probably stay for the meeting again, I'll tell Mad-Eye. Be in the kitchen in place by 7:30 so no one notices you. Meeting starts at 8," Remus said as he got up and helped Ginny and Harry up from the floor before walking down to the kitchen with the two teens holding hands behind him.

Ginny was in place by 7:30 as Remus had asked. Standing in the corner she could see that Harry kept throwing frequent glances in her direction. She hoped Remus would say something to him so no one noticed she might be hiding in the corner.

Half an hour later Dumbledore had arrived along with the remaining Order members and the meeting commenced. "Does anyone have anything they wish to discuss?" Dumbledore asked beginning the meeting as he usually did.

No one said anything and Harry found that the meeting was quite uneventful. There wasn't much new information and the only thing that remotely interested him was the fact that Moody didn't even seem to acknowledge Ginny's presence in the corner of the room.

When the meeting ended Mrs. Weasley began putting dinner on the table and Harry went to "fetch" Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Once everyone was seated at the table dinner began.

Near the end of dinner, something unusual happened. Harry actually managed to make the Twins speechless, well the Twins along with anyone left at the table, including the Weasleys and the Order members left from the meeting

All Harry did was ask Remus to pass the potatoes, but it was the manner he asked them to that startled everyone. All he had said was, "Dad, can you pass the potatoes?" And that was all it took for the entire kitchen to become as quiet as Snape's potions classes were.

When Harry realized everyone around him had been suddenly silenced, he looked up with a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley asked him, the first to recover from their shock, "What was it you just said to Remus? Did you just call him 'Dad?'"

"Yes," Harry said still confused. A few moments later it hit him. A wide grin spread across his face and he looked at Ginny and Remus. "You two almost look as surprised as you were the first time I said that to Remus. Although, then it was under a bit different circumstances and not all of them were for that reason. Any-who, thank you for dinner Mrs. Weasley, I need to go upstairs and finish up some things," Harry said getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.

As Harry left he could tell he had just flabbergasted every single person in the room. But, he didn't understand why Remus and Ginny were so surprised, it wasn't the first time he had said that.

Harry was halfway up the stairs when he realized he never got his potatoes. He finished going up the stairs making a decision to try something out. He put his wand on his bedside table, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the potatoes he had asked for. A moment later they were in his hands. He sat down on his bed and began eating, flipping through a book Hermione had lent that he'd left open on his bed. A few moments later he heard pounding on the stairs and discovered that summoning the food up to his room may not have the brightest idea in the box.

The door to Harry's room opened to revealed Remus and Tonks. "Hi guys, what'd ya need?" Harry asked looking up from reading about wards.

"Harry, what on Earth are you doing up here? Didn't you hear me say at dinner I needed to make an announcement? Didn't you see the shocked faces of everyone downstairs when you left?" Tonks asked genuinely surprised that Harry was studying during the summer of his own accord.

"I'm reading up on wards and how to cast and get around them. I didn't hear you say _you_ had an announcement to make, but I heard you say that you and Dad had an announcement to make. Yes I know I'm being difficult but I don't feel like cooperating," Harry said before taking another bite of potatoes.

"Harry, that was downstairs when you left the kitchen, how'd you get it up here?" Remus asked pointing toward the potato bowl, knowing already what the answer was.

"Same way Ginny got into the attic this afternoon," Harry said smoothly.

"What are you two talking about?" Tonks asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"When Dad and I were talking upstairs he had me try something. Here, I'll show you. Take my wand and watch this," Harry said handing his wand to Tonks. He concentrated again and when he opened his eyes Ginny was in his lap.

"Harry, this is the second time you've summoned me today!" Ginny said with a glint in her eyes.

"Harry, how the hell did you do that? Do you realize . . . ." Tonks began staring off into space. "Why didn't either of you two idiots bring this up at the Order meeting!"

"Why?" Harry asked confused, putting his arms securely around Ginny to prevent her from moving.

"Why! Because this damn stunt you just pulled is something Dumbledore himself can't even do. I can't do it either, but that's beside the point. And, and . . . ." Tonks started again clearly appearing frustrated.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Geeze, what's your problem!" Harry said testily.

"My problem! My problem!" Tonks said then proceeded to knock Remus upside the head and walk down the stairs.

"Harry, Remus, can Dumbledore really not do this?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I don't know," Remus said looking worried.

"Why did she hit you Dad? She seemed really frustrated with you. What'd you do?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at Remus.

"Why? Because I haven't finished telling her about earlier and she just wanted everything to be perfect tonight, that's all. Please come back downstairs you two. Ginny your mother will be having an absolute cow; and Harry, Dumbledore will probably be waiting in the kitchen for us when we get down there. Come on, both of you," Remus said beaconing the teens out the door.

They both complied grudgingly and took special care to go down the stairs slowly. Harry's arm was wrapped around Ginny's waist as they entered the kitchen.

"Harry! What are you doing!" Ron asked his eyes bulging out of his head.

Harry didn't understand what they were talking about until he realized where his arm was. "Um," was all he could say.

"Harry, Ginny, would you please like to tell me how Ginny managed to travel upstairs without ever walking out of the kitchen and how the bowl of potatoes disappeared?" Professor Dumbledore asked a very odd glint to his eyes.

"Not really Professor, but Dad says I have you tell you," Harry said sitting down with Ginny next to him and moving his arm from her waist to her hands. "I kind of summoned her without my wand."

If Harry thought the room was quiet before, it was nothing compared to what it was like then. Harry was certain if you dropped a pin on the floor it would echo.

"Did you do this before the Order meeting as well?" Dumbledore asked slightly worn.

"Yes, he did Albus, but I should have recognized it's uniqueness and brought it up. Sorry," Remus said unconvincingly.

"Remus Lupin you did not mean that! You should have brought it up because of what the signs point to, what the prophecy said, and because of what tomorrow is!" Tonks said angrily her eyes alight with fire.

"Nymph, I really . . . ." Remus' eyes grew wide and round with shock. "Oh my God! I'm so stupid. I didn't even realize it. Holy Shit."

"Yes, that's a very colorful way of putting it. Either way, the circumstances are dire. Alert the Order, there will an emergency meeting and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter will officially be inducted tonight," Dumbledore said in a very firm voice that left no room for arguments. While his voice was firm and commanding though, his eyes were joyful and amused.

Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should maintain his hostility toward Dumbledore. he finally decided to try and at least tolerate him for the meeting because it appeared to be extremely important, whatever was to be discussed.

"Albus! I will allow Ginny . . . ." Mrs. Weasley started, her temper rising, before she was silenced when the Headmaster held up his hand.

"Molly, Ginny has already been attending the meetings in the corner under Harry's invisibility cloak. As to why she needs to be inducted tonight, you will soon hear," Dumbledore told her. Turning to everyone else he said, "I want the rest of you to remain here tonight as well." He looked significantly at Ron and Hermione who were not yet a part of the Order.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to control his temper from rising. He sensed that this meeting was huge and that Remus had just realized something about his new ability. He looked up to find Remus and see if he would explain things before the Headmaster dropped the bomb in front of everyone else. But when he looked up he found himself in for a real surprise.

Remus and Tonks were standing in the corner talking about something in hushed tones. They appeared to reach a mutual decision and faced the occupants of the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Tonks asked. Everyone looked at her. "Remus and I have an announcement to make."

"I realize this isn't the ideal time to make this kind of announcement," Remus continued, "but I, we, feel it needs to be made now. If my son over here had just stuck to our plan we wouldn't have to do this so quickly." Remus smiled over at Harry looking happier than Harry could have imagined. "What many of you don't know is that Nymph and I have been seeing each other since last summer. Yesterday she agreed to be my wife!"

A stunned silence met that proclamation. Harry smiled widely and got up giving both Remus and Tonks a huge, bone-crushing hug. Looking at Remus is eyes glinting way too much for Remus' taste, he said, "I told you you'd have to find me a mum. I didn't even have to help!"

This earned Harry a slap on the back of his head from both Remus and Tonks and a round of laughter from around the room. Everyone got up and gave their congratulations and well-wishes to the couple. The girls, minus Ginny, began discussing such things as a date and place for the wedding.

The excitement slowly died down as Order members began to enter the room with curious expressions on their faces. They all appeared to be expecting the worst, but were trying not to show it.

After Harry congratulated both Remus and Tonks, Harry once again sat down next to Ginny, gripping her hand tightly. As more and more members filtered into the room Harry gathered is Gryffindor courage. Turning to Ginny, his eyes looked with hers, he asked, "Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny appeared to be completely shocked. She knew they had been kissing and getting closer, but she never thought in a million years, that Harry would get up the courage to ask her out. And here he was, doing just that.

Instead of answering Harry's question, however, she leaned towards him and met her lips with his. The room had all but disappeared around the teens as they were off in their own little world. When they pulled apart Harry looked at Ginny and asked, with a goof grim on his face his eyes alight with relief and joy, "Is that a yes?" Ginny just looked at him her eyes saying, "Duh!"

Harry was again brought back to reality when Remus cleared his throat. "You know Harry," Remus said, "This is beginning to become a very common thing with you."

Harry looked up and found himself gazing into the over-protective faces of all of Ginny's brothers (minus Percy): Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron. Harry audibly gulped and turned toward Remus whom he found was sitting on left with Tonks on Remus' other side, both grinning like mad. "Ah, Dad, why do they all look like their going to kill me?" he asked Remus.

"Harry, I think the answer to that question is the fact that your girlfriend is their baby sister who is about to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. I also think that you and I will be having another long, serious conversation later. And before I forget, ground rule number two, no summoning Ginny unless an adult, other than Fred or George, is in the room or she is in mortal peril, got it?" Remus said ending a serious note.

"Just remember Dad," Harry said his face aglow with mischief, "rule were meant to be broken."

Harry didn't think about the repercussions of his statement until he saw the murderous looks on the faces of the Weasley men. Before they could say anything to Harry, or anyone else, however, Dumbledore decided it was a good time to start the meeting.

"Many of you are wondering why I have called this meeting. Earlier this evening I was flooed by an extremely angry and distraught Tonks because it appears her husband forgot to mention something vital earlier at the meeting," Dumbledore began. When everyone around him appeared shocked, he realized what he'd done. Remus and Tonks were only suppose to be engaged right not, he'd let slip that they were actually married. He knew at that moment, he was in for it with Tonks.

"Albus Dumbledore! You promised! We said we needed to talk to Harry before . . ." Tonks started her eyes ablaze.

"Harry had never seen this side of Tonks before. He only knew her as the fun-loving auror who was a little clumsy. He didn't understand what Dumbledore had – his eyes went side with recognition. "You two," he croaked interrupting Tonks, "you're married!"

It was too much. People were starting to keep things from him, he knew they wanted to break it gently and give timei for acceptance, it was going to be ok. He wasn't angry, but there was something welling up inside him, it was threatening to engulf him completely. He had to prevent it from doing that, though. He didn't understand what was going on. He was just going to give Remus the cold shoulder for a day or two then congratulate him and Tonks. He began to feel as if he was on the verge of consciousness. There were people talking to him, almost shouting, but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't make out what he was looking at, everything was fading, then, everything went completely black.

**A/N: Here is the question of the update: Do you really like the longer chapters, or should I go back to shorter? Please review, it's kind of discouraging when only one person reviews the story, it kind of makes me think only one person's reading it and I hope that's not the case. Any-who, let me know what you think of the question and the chapter, and I apologize for gramatical errors, I just wasn't sure if I could get this out later and wanted you to have by Monday so I posted it withoout (horrible crime) proofreading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

It was too much. People were starting to keep things from him, he knew they wanted to break it gently and give him time for acceptance, it was going to be ok. He wasn't angry, but there was something welling up inside him, it was threatening to engulf him completely. He had to prevent it from doing that, though. He didn't understand what was going on. He was just going to give Remus the cold shoulder for a day or two then congratulate him and Tonks. He began to feel as if he was on the verge of consciousness. There were people talking to him, almost shouting, but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't make out what he was looking at, everything was fading, then, everything went completely black.

All he could see was darkness, from every corner around him, nothing but black, engulfing him whole. He'd been there for hours. He didn't know what was happening, he'd been there, existing in the darkness for hours, then a voice called out to him.

"Harry I need you to trust me and to listen very carefully. I cannot talk to you for very long right now. Listen extremely carefully to what Remus and Dumbledore tell you about your arising powers. It's vital that you do. When you go to sleep tonight think about what it felt like when Remus agreed to be your father and what it felt like when you found out Tonks was to be your mother. I will explain what Remus and Dumbledore cannot, just as my father did for me. It's the same way with all Potters . . ." Then the voice was gone.

Harry didn't understand it, why did it have to go. What was it trying to tell him? Who was it? He became very aware of multiple voices calling his and Ginny's names. He felt someone gently slapping his face between their hands. "Cut it out!" he sputtered groggily squinting at the amount of light in the room. "Turn it off," he said shielding his eyes from the bright lights in the room with his hands. The lights were immediately dimmed. "Where's Ginny and Dad?" he asked attempting to sit up.

"Harry, lie back down. What happened son? Are you ok? Ginny's still out? you both just lost consciousness at the same time," Remus said rushing towards Harry looking extremely concerned.

"Dad, I need to see Ginny. Please help me get up," Harry said weakly.

"Oh no you don't Harry!" Tonks said rushing forward. "You are going to lie back down. You can talk all you want, but you will not be getting out of that bed. No magic right now either!"

Harry was about to argue with her, but then decided to just summon Ginny anyway. He knew it would take some strength, but he needed her right now. He had to wake her up, the dream had been meant for him, and only him, he didn't need to bring Ginny into this mess too. He also needed to make sure she didn't tell anyone. He didn't want people to know until he'd talked to Remus and Tonks about it, this wasn't anyone's concern but his family's and Ginny's.

He quietly settled back down on the bed, where he assumed he was, and concentrated on Ginny. A moment later he heard a shriek from across the hall and felt Ginny next to him.

"Harry James Potter! Did I not just tell you no magic!" Tonks yelled furiously.

"Sorry mum, but this is really important," Harry said not looking at her but at Ginny lying next to him. He took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, he felt her squeeze his hand back, just before everything went dark again.

"Harry, Harry, please," he heard a voice pleading. It was Ginny he realized with a start. He very slowly opened his eyes and found Ginny, Remus, and Tonks looking worriedly at him.

"Harry, Nymph told you no magic for a reason, it sent you over the edge," Remus told him softly, but firmly.

Harry looked sheepishly at his hands. He knew he should have listened to her, but he wouldn't have changed what had happened for anything. If he could do it again, he would still summon and he had a feeling everyone knew that.

"Harry, why is it so important for Ginny to be here?" Tonks asked quietly, her eyes piercing into his.

"Because," he said quietly. He really didn't want to tell them. He had to find a way to stay awake for the next few days without sleeping at all. But he knew that it was going to be very difficult.

"What happened?" he asked looking around. He saw he was in Remus' bedroom again. It appeared the only people in here were Remus, Tonks, Ginny, and himself.

"When you realized what Albus had said, you just, I don't know. You looked kind of sickly and Ginny did too. Your eyes looked like they were loosing focus and then . . . you just blacked out. Ginny did at the same time. Everyone panicked, no one knew what to do. We waited a few moments and when you didn't come 'round, we brought you up here and Ginny was taken up to her room. It's been a couple hours since. When you two blacked out, the meeting was adjourned until you woke up, I think everyone is still downstairs though," Tonks said quietly and gently, stepping towards Remus and taking his hand in hers.

"Harry, you need to tell us what happened," Remus insisted quietly.

"No, I don't," Harry said firmly.

"Harry, you're pale, you look like shit. You're exhausted. Please tell us what happened so you can sleep. Molly knows Ginny's in here and she's pacing outside until we find out what's going on," Tonks said sharply.

"I'm not telling anyone what happened and I'm not going to sleep. Please just leave me alone with Ginny!" Harry said his eyes starting to blaze over.

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea -" Tonks began but was interrupted by Remus.

"Why won't you tell us what happened?" Remus asked his eyes probing Harry's.

"B-Be-Because," Harry effortlessly.

Ginny stirred next to Harry. She moved so she looked directly Harry, turning his face to look at her. "Tell them Harry," she said softly taking his hand in hers.

"No! I won't tell them because it doesn't concern them. I don't know who it was and I'm not even going to do what it asked. I will not go back to sleep so it doesn't even matter!" Harry exclaimed trying to make her see.

"Harry, you don't know who who is? What did it ask you to do?" Tonks asked jumping into auror mode. Harry just ignored her.

"You can't not sleep forever. How are you not going to find out - " Ginny began.

" – I will not allow him to trick me again! I won't allow it. How do I know it isn't Tom trying to get me to do something again?" Harry said exploded, the atmosphere of the room appearing to shake at the same moment.

"Harry, did that feel like Tom? Did that feel like a Dark Lord? That felt like love and happiness and pure intentions to me," Ginny said honestly, her eyes boring right into Harry's.

"Then who the hell what it!" he said completely defeated.

"Your father or grandfather," Ginny replied softly. "Don't you remember what he said at the end? 'Just as my father did for me. It's the same way with all Potters.'"

"What the hell are you two talking about!" Remus asked beginning to become angered.

Harry looked up surprised to see Remus and Tonks glaring at them. He'd forgotten they were in the room. He signed in defeat and nodded at Ginny. She told them exactly what had happened.

"My God. James said that if a Potter was left . . . but I never thought . . . why now . . . it's a year too early . . . he said if that . . . no it can't be . . . but the prophecy clearly stated," Remus rambled incoherently.

"Remus, love, you're not making any sense at all," Tonks said gently smiling to herself, as if remembering something from before.

"What? Oh, sorry. Harry, from what Ginny has told me, I can tell you this much. First of all, it is not Voldemort, I swear. Rather, it's your father. Before you get on my case, let me explain tonight's what tonight's meeting was going to be about," Remus started, sitting in an armchair in the center of the room, Tonks on his lap.

"Tonight's meeting," Remus continued, "was to discuss your arising powers. I realize, that doesn't seem like a valid reason for calling an Order meeting, but this isn't just powers an ordinary wizard gets as he grows older, these are powers passed from father to son in a very strong, powerful family. There is only family I know of like this: the Potters. You are a descendant of Gordric Gryffindor himself. Every year, a bit of Gordric's power is passed through the family line. There is an old prophecy that states the powers of Gordric himself will continuously be passed on until they reach a certain person. In a time of peril they are suppose to match with this person's magical ability and stop a great and lead the magical world."

"I hate to break it to you Dad, but I already knew that I was the heir of Gryffindor because of the sword I pulled from the hat in my second year and some reading I've done here at the house. Any-who, so you're telling me it's OK to go to sleep and that it's not Tom who's trying to enter my mind, but my dad?" Harry asked skeptically.

"That's exactly what he's telling you, Harry," Tonks said softly eyeing Remus questioningly. The two adults shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Harry and Ginny.

"What aren't you telling me mum?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

Everyone looked at him. "What did I do this time!" he exclaimed. "What! You who are married, so if Remus is my Dad, then Tonks is Mum, right?"

"I . . . well . . .," Tonks began, but gave up and instead engulfed Harry into a joyous hug.

"Look Harry, before we tell you anything further, we need to get you two into that Order meeting because it's vital to everyone. We cannot continue to pretend things, it's time everything is out in the open," Remus said seriously and firmly.

Harry and Ginny began to rise. "Remus, Molly is going to have my hide if they get out of bed and walk around right now. Isn't there another way to get them downstairs?" Tonks asked pleadingly.

"The only other way I can think of safely get them down there would be for them to apparate, but since they cannot do that and cannot do that together, then-" but he was cut off my the sound of a _CRACK._

"Oh my . . ." Tonks began but was immediately pulled out of the room and into the kitchen by Remus.

Harry and Ginny were seated in the chairs farthest from the door and in a corner so most people wouldn't see them. The entire Order appeared to still be in the room, plus Ron and Hermione, all of who were completely unaware of the two teenagers who had just arrived to join them.

"Harry! Would you stop doing that please!" Tonks asked the moment Remus had dragged her into the kitchen. "You could have been splinched or ended up between the floor and the ceiling or-"

"-or I could have ended up right here with Ginny just like I planned mum," Harry said honestly. Harry had once again shocked everyone. This time he had called Tonks mum and had somehow entered the room without using the door and without anyone seeing him.

"Harry, mate," Ron asked shocked, "how the bloody hell did you get in here?"

"I apparated," Harry said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Harry, that's impossible. You cannot apparate until you take the test and you haven't taken the test yet and you haven't studied up on it, and-" Hermione began rambling but Harry tuned her out and eventually interrupted her.

"Look, Hermione I don't know how I did it, but Ginny and I are here, unharmed. I have someone who wants to meet with me tonight as soon as this meeting is over, so if you don't mind can we get a move on?" Harry asked slightly impatient.

"You apparated both of you!" Hermione exclaimed. "But that's impossible!"

"Who do you have to meet with Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly from the corner of the room.

"Prongs."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and then opened them with a twinkle so bright in them that Harry was sure they would burst. "That, my dear boy, is the absolute best news I have ever heard since the return of Voldemort."

"How is that possible?" Mad-Eye asked. "And what the blazes are we all doing here? And who's this Prongs character?"

"Prong is my father, my biological father," Harry said looking Moody in the eye.

"Wait, your father is 'Prongs'? The 'Prongs' as in the Prongs from the Marauders' Map?" George exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "You couldn't spare two minutes of your day to tell us this piece of information? Who is Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail then?" Fred asked enraged.

"Moony is Remus. Padfoot was Sirius. Wormtail is Pettigrew," Harry said quietly, his eyes saddening then blazing.

"You mean we've had a Marauder teaching us and we didn't even know it!" George yelled, his eyes alight with mischief.

"I knew there was a way you two were able to get around the school so often without being seen!" Snape exclaimed. "You were the ones who stole the map!"

"That's right, it was us. Then we bestowed it to young Harry here in his third year," Fred said proudly.

"You lot have completely lost the rest of us, and I'm not sure the Professors even want to follow your little story, so let's get back on track. What the hell are we all doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Her students were shocked. They'd never their Head of House so impatient and disheveled, let alone here her swear.

"We are here because of Gordric Gryffindor," Dumbledore began. "You all know the prophecy behind his magic and his heirs. Well, what you don't know is that Harry is his last remaining descendent." There was a collective intake of breath. "It also appears that he is the one to fulfill the prophecy, he is the potter to receive his powers, as he has clearly demonstrated to us, a year before they usually manifest. I have no doubt that by the end of his Hogwarts education he will surpass me in power, strength, and ability."

Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. Remus and Tonks had told him of the prophecy, another one, but not that he was the recipient of one, again. "So your telling me . . . . But what does this have to with Ginny?" he asked logically. "From what I've heard of the prophecy it has nothing to do with, well, with Ginny."

"Albus, we don't want them to . . ." Remus began very firmly.

"I think they need to know. Love, we should tell them. It's clear they'd discover it any-who, and they should know ahead of time. Harry hates surprises," Tonks said calmly.

"No, I can't. I made a promise to James. He knew, he knew it was Harry, I don't know how, but he knew. I can't break that promise to him, especially if he's talking with James tonight. James said he would tell his son that part, and since Ginny hears the dreams too, they will find out, together," Remus said firmly.

"Just let Prongs tell me, ok? I'm going to go to bed now because it been a while and I'm still trying to return to my sleeping cycle. So, Ginny and I are going ot bed. Good night," Harry said rising from the table with Ginny next to him.

"Wait, you two are-" Charlie began having vaguely followed what was said during the meet and who would have Remus and Bill explain it to him later.

"Calm down, we're sleeping in separate bedrooms!" Harry exclaimed chuckling and leaving the room intent on going to bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep, once again entering the engulfing black expanse.

A/N: I'm sorry times a million, I got sick and had way to much work to catch up on. If you blame anyone blame my teachers, they assign way tooo much homework (that and I just avoid doing it!). Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I appreciated it and I am keeping up on the updates I missed and they will get made up I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and alas, not even the universe. Immense praise goes to JKR who does own this and who created it. I'm merely sharing what I think should/may happen inside her universe while we wait to see what really does.

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed with a hell of a lot of information to mull over. Some it seemed to chimera-like to be real. I mean, how could it be real?

He had talked to his father late into the morning and was even granted a visit by his mother and grandmother. His father told him of the prophecy, but no one had answered about Ginny's role in the prophecy and he was beginning to get fed up with all the beating around the bush that was happening.

Sighing, he turned on his side and began to sit up, but found he couldn't. Looking next to him he found Ginny sound asleep. It was then he realized that their legs were tangled together at the bottom of the bed and it looked like she had been resting her head on his shoulder before he'd moved. Before Harry could think of anything, he let out a small yelp, but immediately winced as he heard parents and Weasley bothers' alike get up to see what the matter was.

Thinking quickly, Harry locked the door and put a charm in place to prevent people from opening it, even with magic. He looked down to see looking at him with a curious, surprised expression on her face. Harry quickly told her to be quiet for a few minutes and she obliged knowing they would be in huge trouble if anyone discovered they were both in Harry's room.

Moments later Harry could hear Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the Weasley crowd trying to open his door. "Harry, what's wrong, why can't we get in the door?" his Dad asked slightly alarmed.

"Dad, it's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up, just did some accidental magic last night," Harry replied, not entirely lying, but not be honest at the same time. As he said this Ginny's eye brows shot into her hair and she mouthed "accidental magic?" to him.

"Harry, please open this door, I want to make sure you're OK," Tonks begged, hitting the door lightly, her voice taking a firm edge.

"No Mum, I'm fine I promise, I'm just looking for what I misplaced last night and until I find it no one is entering through the door, I don't care how powerful you are, it won't budge," Harry said, panicking slightly.

Ginny chuckled, understanding what Harry was alluding to loosing, and then mouthed, "Looking for me huh?"

Harry's eyes widened as a blush began to creep up his neck.

"Harry I swear if you don't open this door I'm gunna have to take the door off, literally," Tonks said, anger evident in her voice. "I know you didn't just yelp because you misplaced something, you yelped because of what happened last night and I want to talk to you about it, now!"

"Mum, will you relax please? I just made all my clothes disappear and I'm not opening that door until I make them reappear," he said getting annoyed as a blush crept even further up his face.

Everyone outside his door seemed to get the message that he wasn't budging, and slowly went back to their rooms, many chuckling to themselves. When he was sure no one was waiting outside door still, he turned to Ginny, his face bright, bright red.

"I think that was the funniest excuse I have ever heard for keeping your parent's out of your room Harry," she said seriously before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Harry's blush only deepened.

Ginny finally stopped laughing and looked up at Harry. "Would you like to explain to me how I ended up here?" she asked curiously. Harry, beginning to become even more embarrassed, looked away sheepishly and began to throw the covers on him back when he realized something.

"Gin, when I went to bed, I was wearing a shirt," he began slowly, not looking at her, "now I'm not, can you close your eyes for a minute please."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be embarrassed. She complied and closed her eyes, her face beginning to match Harry's. Harry quickly scrambled out of bed and threw on some clothes.

"Gin, I'm really, really sorry, I don't know what happened, you can open your eyes now," Harry said after getting dressed rather quickly.

"Harry, your shirt's on backwards," Ginny said a smile tugging at her lips.

Harry shrugged and sat on the bed next to Ginny. "Do you still have your clothes on?" he asked looking up his door.

"Yes I do, it's safe to look at me Harry. Can we talk about this?" she asked gesturing around her. "I mean, it's not that I don't like it or anything, but how did I end up in here, when did I get here, and did you get the feeling they weren't telling us something too?"

Deciding to answer the last question first Harry said, "Yeah, it was almost as if they were trying to end . . . . oh my god!" Harry's eye's shot up into his hair as realization dawned on him.

"What Harry?" Ginny asked, almost afraid to know what he'd just realized, but curious just the same.

Harry didn't answer her but turned toward the door and yelled, "Damn it Dad!" very loudly. Instantly there were footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Harry, why'd you do that?" Ginny asked panicked.

Remus approached Harry's room and the door opened just as neared it and slammed when he'd entered the room, sealing itself once again.

"Harry, what wrong, are y- . . ." his voice trailed off as he realized Ginny was lying in Harry's bed.

"Would someone please tell me how the two of you ended up in the same bed before your mother finds out and freaks!" Remus said, praying there was good explanation for what he was seeing.

"Well dad, that's kinda the thing. Last night Prongs seemed real keen to get me to wake up and I just realized why. You know, it's funny, my Dad trying to get me to sleep with my girlfriend. I think I've figured out why too, unless, of course, you want to explain it to the both of us," Harry said angrily.

"Harry! Are you telling me that Prongs wants us to sleep together!" Ginny asked angrily.

"Not the act Ginny, just sharing a bed, I think," Harry replied looking expectantly at Remus.

"Harry, I can't, I promised. I – I, oh god am I going to regret this, you two just have to deal with what you're given for the time being, I'm suppose to tell. This puts me in a really hard position as you parent because I - Tonks is going to have my hide if she finds out," Remus rambled.

"Remus, you're rambling," Ginny stated.

"I am, sorry. Look, I'll cover for you in the mornings, but until you realize this or James tells you, I can't. I think this is more of Padfoots' way of doing things than anything else, but there not really anything I can do about it. My advice is to ward your door like you did this morning at night and then apparate Ginny back to her room in the morning," Remus said sheepishly.

"Fine, but I need to speak with Dumbledore this morning, it's very important," Harry said as the door to the bedroom opened, hinting for Remus to leave.

"OK Harry, I think he's stopping in a little bit anyway, when he comes I'll tell him you need to speak with him," Remus said as he left Harry's room and the door once again slammed shut.

"Harry, you need to calm down. I'm sure your father has a good reason for what he's doing, so lets not worry ourselves about it, please calm down. Are you going to talk to Dumbledore about what your mom told you?" Ginny asked him softly, taking his hand hers.

Harry nodded. Ginny could tell he wasn't calming to down, so she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry was slightly surprised, but didn't mind in the least. When she made to pull back, he put his hand behind her head, preventing her from moving away. The kiss deepened, and before either of them new it, they were lying on the bed with Harry on top of Ginny. They remained like that for a while, but before things could get out of hand, Harry pulled away, breathing heavily.

Looking down at Ginny, he said, "We should probably stop before things get out of hand." Ginny nodded, and Harry moved next to her. "Do you want to head back to your room?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Dumbledore's probably here by now anyway," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand, still trying to get her breathing under control as Harry apparated her back to her room.

"I'll meet you downstairs, we should act like we're just each other too," Harry said as he walked toward her door. Ginny nodded her agreement as Harry headed down to breakfast.

"So, find your clothes I see," Fred chuckled the moment Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of toast. "Is Dumbledore here yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I heard upstairs a few minutes ago, try the study," Hermione said from the doorway.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'll see you guys later," Harry said as he headed upstairs receiving confused looks from everyone around him.

"Professor," Harry started, almost politely when he entered the study, "I have something I would like to ask you. I just ask that you be honest with me, completely honest."

If Dumbledore appeared surprised by the manners Harry was now using around him, he did a wonderful job of hiding it. He simply motioned for Harry to sit down next to Remus and Tonks, who were both looking at Harry bewildered.

"I have a hunch about Ginny's place in the prophecy, and since no one, alive or not, will tell me, I'm going to take a wild guess and if I get it right, I ask that you be honest with me. If I am wrong, then please feel no obligation to tell me the truth, since I know you all have a fun game being played, trying to figure out how long it will take me to guess," Harry said eyeing his parents and Dumbledore alternately.

"Dad, this morning when I called you I had figured it out, or so I believe. I didn't want to say anything there for fear of someone else's reaction," Harry started looking directly at Remus who nodded in understanding.

"I think Ginny's part in this whole thing is that we are soul mates. We are each other's other halves and in order to unlock what's in me and defeat the Old Fart we need to realize this and love each other unconditionally, kind of the same principle as when Mum died for me," Harry said slightly unsure if he was right.

Dumbledore simply nodded his head, his eyes twinkling brighter than Harry could ever remember. "I think the reason you didn't want to tell me, any of you, was because then we wouldn't love each unconditionally, but because we felt an obligation to, right?" Harry continued.

"I must say," the Headmaster began, "I would have thought it would have taken longer for you to realize this. But I am very proud that you have, I would just like to know how you have come to this conclusion, if you would be so kind as to enlighten us."

"The first thing I want everyone to know, is that I love Ginny," Harry started, "not because of this stupid prophecy, but because I love her, and I'm not sure why it took me so long to realize it. I think waking up the way I did this morning served as a wake-up call to me. I'm not really sure how I figured the rest out, but when I was yelling at you guys to go away this morning is when I realized how much I loved her, and everything about her. But, like I said before, I don't really know how I know the rest, I was just bouncing things around in my head about this morning occurrence and it popped into my head and I just knew it was right," Harry said blushing slightly.

"Harry, when you say this mornings occurrence, what exactly do you mean?" Tonks asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"That is something for Dad to tell you Mum, I have some things I need to tell Ginny, if I am right that is. well, actually, even if I'm not right, I still have some things to tell Ginny," Harry said looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Well Harry, I would like to tell you are right on all accounts. I think that Sirius' death opened up a little of your powers because you realized how much you loved him and because today is your birthday, but being around Ginny, and getting closer to her has really strengthened them, bit by bit. Now, if I am not mistaken, you have something you need to tell Ms. Weasley, and might I suggest to do it where she comforted you," Dumbledore said, his riddles going over Remus and Tonks' head.

Harry nodded and turned to leave the room, but hesitated when he realized he had something he needed to tell his parents. "By the way," he said looking directly at Remus and Tonks, "I'm really happy for you two that you got married and stuff and Prongs, and apparently Padfoot, although I don't know how reliable that is, seeing as that I haven't seen him yet, are very, very ecstatic and said something about Dad's honeymoon that I could catch."

**A/N: For those of you unfamiliar with Latin mythology, a chimera is a mythological beast with body parts of a lion, serpent, and goat that breathes fire. It's used in reference to things to fantasy-like to be real. I realize this is shorter, but I will update again tomorrow,I promise, school's out so I'll have more freetime. I hope this answered some questions and I thank the FEW people who reviewed.**


End file.
